My Breaking Dawn Story
by Locket lover
Summary: What will happen when Bella tells Charlie? What will happen after the wedding? Will Bella turn into a vampire? AND WHAT'S GOING ON WITH EDWARD? This is what i think should happen in Breaking Dawn... BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! PLEASE R&R!
1. Charlie

Author's note: Hey guys

**Author's note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you guys like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight books. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**My Breaking Dawn Story**

Edward drove me home to tell Charlie the news that we are getting married. I can't think straight. Charlie's going to be mad. Edward saw my worried face and said, "I'm here Bella," Smiling that crooked smile that I love so much.

I couldn't help but smile back. Edward stopped the car in front of Charlie's house.

Edward was already there opening my door when I looked out my window. We walked to the house.

I tried to walk slowly but Edward walked at a faster pace then I did. We got to the door quicker then I'd hoped. I opened the door and started walking in. Edward followed me holding my hand.

"Bella is that you?" Charlie asked from the living room.

"Yes," I said softly walking with Edward to the living room. We stopped when we got to the living room.

"What's up Bells?" Charlie asked getting up to face us.

"Well… um…" I started to say but then stopped.

Edward started talking looking at me then Charlie "Charlie I have asked Bella if she would marry me," he said still looking at Charlie.

Charlie looked at me for a long time then said, "And…?" still looking at me.

I said nervously, "And I said yes." I stared at Charlie waiting flinching.

"Bella…" he started to yell but then looked at Edward and said "I would like to talk to Bella." he said looking at me again.

Then I started saying "Da-.." then Edward looked at me and said "Yes sir." kissing my forehead then leaving me. Why did he do that? Why did he leave me with this??

"Bella.." Charlie started to say sitting down. "Come sit by me," he said very softly. I thought that maybe this would be easier then I thought sitting down by my dad.

"Dad," I said then looked at him.

He started to talk, "Bella your 18 years old. You're too young.."

I interrupted him saying, "Dad you can't say tha-," He interrupted me. I stared at the floor.

"Bella look at me." Charlie said

I look up into his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was mad. "Bella, is this what you want?" he asked me.

I nodded. Charlie raised his voice a little and said, "You want to marry that boy who left you and hurt you?" he paused and then started talking again. "What if things don't work out, Bella? What if he leaves you again?" He looked at me seriously.

I can't believe he brought this up again after I told him that Edward wasn't going away. He's going to stay with me forever. Edward and I are one and I feel lost without him.

Charlie started talking again. "Bella you're too young to make that decision right now," he started to walk away when I stopped him.

"Dad I am the illegal age of moving out and I have made the decision to marry Edward, he's all I want why not?" I asked.

Charlie stared at me, and then said, "What about Jacob? I thou-"

I interrupted him and said, "Dad, Jacob is my friend, my best friend. I love him as a friend, but Edward I want to be with forever. I don't want to leave him." I looked at Charlie and he was looking at me. We looked at each other for a long time.

I finally looked at the floor again. Charlie came and gave me a hug. I started to cry hugging Charlie back. We stood there for a long time when finally my Dad whispered, "Don't cry Bella if… this… is… really what you want…" he pause as I looked at him and smiled hugging him tighter then before. He hugged me then said, "Bella don't do this if you don't want to."

"Dad Edward is all I want," I said giving him a stupid look then ran upstairs to my room.

When I got there Edward was sitting on my bed with a big smile. I stood there looking away from Edward and folded my arms frowning.

"Bella I'm sorry," Edward said before hugging me and kissing me on the cheek. I couldn't help but smile, but then I frowned again remembering I was mad at him.

"You said you wouldn't leave me with this," I said mad at him. I went to my bed and sat down. Edward followed me sitting by me.

"Bella I could see that Charlie was going to go nowhere with me there… Besides I was up here the whole time listening," Edward said patting my bed. I just looked in his eyes for a long time. Finally Edward said smiling, "Do you forgive me?"

I didn't answer. I just sat there looking in his eyes. Finally Edward leaned in to kiss me. I couldn't help but kiss him back. We were kissing on my bed when we heard a knock on the door.

"Bella, it's Renee, she wants to talk to you," Charlie said in the hall.

"Kay," I said before looking at Edward again.

"Your forgiven," I said before going out in the hall to get the phone from Charlie.

I came back in and sat next to Edward in my room. I looked at Edward. He was looking at me. I clicked the unmute button and said, "Mom…"


	2. Renee

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Thank you soooooooo much for reviewing! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight books. Stephenie Meyer does. **

"Bella, honey are you ok?" Renee said a little worried.

"Mom I'm fine actually, there's something I need to talk to you about" I said smiling looking up at Edward. He was looking at me with a smile.

"What is it honey?" Renee asked seriously.

"You know Edward?" I said very nervously.

"Edward… is he the one that came with you to visit me?" she asked curiously.

"Uh-huh" I said still very nervous.

"Honey did he leave again?" Renee asked

"No never." I said serious.

"Oh ok honey. Charlie called and was a little up set." She said still curious.

Of course Charlie's up set, he wasn't happy when I told him the news. Now I was even more nervous then before. I looked at Edward and he held he's hand out for the phone.

"Mom, Edward would like to talk to you." I said.

"Well… ok honey" Renee said hesitating.

I handed the phone to Edward and he spoke into the phone, "I love your daughter very much, I to be with her forever" he said so softly and lovingly.

There was a pause, I could feel my heart beating even faster. I couldn't imagine what Renee was saying to Edward. He looked at me then held my hand tight. I looked out the window. The window Edward comes through.

Finally Edward spoke, "I have asked your daughter to marry me." He spoke very calm and soft. I looked at Edward, he was looking at me with a frown on his face. Then said into the phone "I will never do that again" there was a pause "My sister Alice" he said with a half smile.

He was telling Renee how Alice was going to do the wedding.

"I love her very much" he said, "I will… Promise." He looked at me smiling. Then to me said "She wants to talk to you"

I took the phone "Mom"

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want… To go and get married at this age?" Renee said sounding a little up set.

I looked out the window, then at our hands, then answered "Yes"

"Do you really love him in that way?" She asked still concerned.

I breathed in and said "Mom I love Edward, a lot and I want to be with him forever."

"Bella I don't like this, you're too young"

"Mom I'm eighteen" I reminded her.

"Honey, that's still too young… but… if…" she hesitated "Is this really what you want?"

This was getting stupid, how many times did I have to tell her that I love Edward and I'm going to marry him.

I said very slowly and soft "Mom, I love him"

"I know but do you really want to get married?" Renee asked.

I pushed mute and took a deep breath. This was stupid… stupid, stupid stupid.

"Bella, what's stupid?" Edward asked looking at me. Was I really saying that out loud?

"Um… nothing" I said turning the phone off mute.

"Bella, Bella are you still there?" Renee asked worried.

"Calm down mom, I'm here" I said to comfort her.

"Honey… If you truly want to get married than, I'll be happy for you. I don't like it that you're so young, but I guess I don't really have a say, so if it makes you happy it makes me happy" Renee said finally calm and lovingly.

I looked at Edward and he had a weird look on his face. He put his hand on my face like he was going to kiss me. I felt his thumb go across right under my now closed eyes. Then I realized that I was crying again as Edward wiped a tear away. I couldn't believe I was crying again.

I heard Renee say, "Bella.."

I started to cry harder saying, "Thank you mom… I love you so much. Thanks."

"As long as you're happy honey, I'm happy for you both. He does seem very nice. I got to go sweetie," she said soothingly.

"Thanks mom. I love you," I said. I wasn't crying anymore. Edward was hugging me.

"You too honey," Renee said before she hung up. I turned the phone off and looked at Edward. Then I got up. I put the phone on my desk. I got my PJs and went to sit by Edward.

"I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting, love," Edward said kissing my ring.

I went to the bathroom and changed in my PJs and went back in my room. Edward was by my side and he looked in my eyes and then leaned in to kiss me. I closed my eyes and leaned in too.

I opened my eyes and he was gone, then I heard a knock on the door. **(bet you didn't expect that did ya? Lol!!) **

"Bella, can we talk?" Charlie said from behind the door. I opened it and said "Ok." Charlie and I sat on my bed.

"What did Renee say?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"She said that if I'm happy marrying Edward, then she's happy for both of us."

"Renee said she was fine with you marrying at this age?!" Chalie yelled.

"No she said she didn't like it, but she will be happy for me," I said softly.

Charlie looked at me for a long time. I wanted him to leave so that I could be with Edward.

"Bella I'll be happy for you too," Charlie said and hugged me. I hugged him back. Then he left and I laid on my bed. I closed my eyes. When I opened them Edward was there. I smiled.

"Bella, why are you so smiley like that? I've never seen you smile so happy!" Edward said smiling.

"I can't sleep," I said laughing.

Edward laughed with me and said, "I can't sleep either."

Edward and I stayed up all night laughing. Finally Edward kissed me goodnight and sung my lullaby. I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up I saw Alice with a very, very big smile.

"Alice what are you doing here?" Edward yelled.

"Were you actually asleep or faking?" Alice asked Edward with a happy tone to her voice.

"Alice what do you want?" Edward said.

"Like you don't know!" Alice said laughing.

"I don't," Edward said innocently.

"I'll tell you. Read my mind." Alice said then she asked, "So are you fine with it?"

"Fine with what??" Edward asked.

"Didn't you hear me?" She asked.

"No."

"Try to listen to me," Alice demanded.

"Ok…" Edward said. A long silence followed.

"Well?" Alice asked.

"Well what?? What's going on? Why can't I read your mind?!"

**Sorry it's long, but it's important!! Hope you liked it!!**


	3. Edward

HEY HEY

**HEY HEY! Thanks to you few people who have reviewed!! I love you guys!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any twilight books. (well technically I do but you know what I mean********)**

We all ran down the stairs and out the door and in Alice's car. We were going to Edward's house.

This was weird. Why couldn't Edward hear Alice? Then I thought of something terrible.

"Edward are you dieing??" I asked horrified.

"No… I hope not.." he said with frustration lines on his forehead. We got out of the car and went to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I can't read Alice's mind."

"See if you can read mine," Carlisle said. "Well?" he asked after a few seconds.

"I don't know," Edward said hugging me tight.

"Well Edward we will watch it and see," Carlisle said, also frustrated.

Edward looked at me and kissed my forehead.

"Ok," Edward said.

"I'm scared," I said.

"Me too," He said squeezing me.

Alice was going to talk to me about the wedding, but Edward didn't want to leave me. We went into Edward's room and leaned on the bed.

"Edward, what do you think is going on?" I said anxiously.

"I don't know," Edward said his tone echoing mine.

Edward kissed my forehead and then my nose, then my lips. I kissed him back on the lips. We were kissing for a long time until I couldn't breathe anymore and had to break it. He backed away and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said hugging him tighter.

"Don't forget me Bella," Edward said sadly.

"Never," I promised. What was going on? I can't lose him again! And this time it would be different. NO! I was NOT going to lose him!!

A tear slowly made its way down my cheek. I quickly brushed it away. If… if he died…. What would I do? Should… Should I kill myself? Should I go to Jake? I don't know. I just hope Edward stays here, stays here with me.

"Bella, love, we should go to Charlie's before he gets mad," Edward said kissing me again.

I kissed him back. We heard a knock at the door that made us stop.

"Come in," Edward said.

"Edward, we have a problem," Alice stated.

"What is it Alice?" asked Edward.

"I saw you attack Bella."

I gulped. "WHAT?!" screamed Edward. "NO, NO!... I wouldn't, Bella, I swear!"

"I know you wouldn't mean too, but… Alice saw it happen. What if it does?" I said.

"Bella, don't be afraid," he pleaded. He came over and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Alice you need to help me," Edward demanded.

"I'll try, Edward. I'll try," Alice said. I already got attacked once. It wasn't fun. What makes it worse is that Edward, the person I love, will be the one attacking me. Life was just beginning to feel safer, but now, now I have to… Now I don't have… I don't want to but I'm scared, scared of Edward attacking me. I started to cry. Edward saw and hugged me tighter.

"Don't cry, Bella, I won't hurt you," said Edward.

"Edward, you don't know that," I said pushing him away and going to Alice.

"Bella don't run away from me! I don't want to hurt you," he said his voice filled with pain.

"Edward I have to… just until… I… I don't know!" I stammered. I wanted to be with Edward. But I'm scared that, that… "Alice-," I started. Then I said, "This is stupid." I ran to Edward. Edward held me in his arms.

"Bella, please never leave me," Edward said.

"Never," I whispered back.

I closed my eyes and we laid there. I must have fallen asleep because we where now in a room that looked like a hospital. I saw Edward lying in the bed and I was sitting next to the bed. "Bella," Edward whispered.

"Yes?" I said.

"I love you," Edward said. Then he smiled.

"I love you too," I said taking his hand.

Then Edward's eyes turned green and he closed them, frowning.

"Edward?" I said shaking him. He didn't answer. Why were his eyes green? "EDWARD!!" I screamed.

I waited.

"Edward," I said crying.

"Bella, he's gone," Carlisle said softly as he walked in.

"NO!!" I opened my eyes. It was dark.

"Bella?" said a musical voice.

"Edward," I said sighing in relief, but still crying.

"Yes, love?" he asked wiping away a tear.

"Oh, you're here, you're here," I said crying and hugging Edward tightly, but I knew he could barely feel it.

Edward hugged me tight too.


	4. The Meadow

Thank you guys so much for reading this and reviewing

**Thank you guys so much for reading this and reviewing! I love reading what you think about it! PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!**

**Discloser: I don't own Twilight or any of the books!**

There was a knock again on the door.

"Come in" Edward said.

"Bella, Charlie called he says you should come home now," Alice said by the door.

"How did he know I was here?" I asked Alice.

"I called and said you came over to help me with some things for the wedding," Alice said.

"Oh," I said.

Edward and I got up and went to his car and we drove to Charlie's house. Edward opened my door and said, "Bella you look very tired, would you like me to carry you?" Edward said happier. Edward never showed sadness at all, until now. Maybe he's just as scared as I am.

"Sure," I said with a yawn.

I was tired. Edward started to carry me and said, "Bella I think my strength is going away."

"I can walk if you I'm too heavy," I said.

"No, Bella, I got you, you won't fall trust me," Edward said.

"Thanks Edward… I love you."

"You're welcome, I love you too," Edward said putting me down by the door and the kissing me on the lips.

I was scared to kiss him back. He might attack me if I got that close. I wanted to kiss him back, but I'm scared. Edward noticed that I didn't kiss him.

"Why?" he said.

"I…" I started to say then stopped. We look at each other for a long time.

I opened the door and Edward and I went to my room.

Edward sat by me and said, "Why?" he said again looking at me.

"Well…" I said looking at his face, then the floor.

Edward put his hand under my chin and pulled it up so I was looking at his face. "Please," Edward said.

"I… I was scared… that if…" I said looking in his eyes.

He understood. His jaw tightened and he closed his eyes. "Stupid vision, stupid. No," he said in a whisper.

There was a knock on the door. "Bella, time for bed," Charlie said in the hall. Edward opened his eyes.

"I'll be back," he said kissing my cheek. Then he was gone.

I got up and got ready for bed. I laid there for a long time. I finally went to bed. I had a dream I was at Jacob's house.

"Bella, I know the blood sucker wouldn't get in our way," Jacob said.

I was just sitting by Jacob in his house. Then Jacob got on the floor just like Edward had the night before the war with the newborns.

Uh oh.

"Bella, will you marry me?" Jacob said with a ring in his hand.

I woke up with Edward by my side with his eyes closed.

"Edward," I waited for a long time.

Oh no. HE'S DEAD!

"EDWARD!!" I yelled.

Still there was nothing. I yelled his name again.

"Edward," I cried.

"Bella," Edward said.

"Oh! Edward! You're not dead!" I said hugging him tightly.

"Bella? I… I think I had a dream," Edward said softly.

"A dream," I said confused.

"Well it was a nightmare," he paused.

"We were in your room and I… I…" he stopped and looked at me. I know what he was going to say. He was going to say he attacked me.

"I thought that I was attacking you until I heard a soft and crying voice call my name," Edward said hugging me then kissing my cheek.

We sat there for a minute.

I got up and got my clothes for the upcoming day and said, "I'll be back," I said and then left.

When I got back Edward was on my bed. I went and sat by Edward. I wanted to be somewhere. Where there was no knock every four minutes, then I thought of the meadow.

"Edward, can we go to our meadow?"

"Of course, would you like me to carry you to the car?" Edward said.

"No I can walk." I got up and went down stairs and Edward followed. We got in the car and drove to the path. When we got to the meadow we laid there for a long time. I looked in Edward's eyes. He was looking at me. There was something different about Edward. His eyes were green. Then they went pitch black. Edward smiled wickedly at me. He leaned in and kissed my forehead, then my nose, then my lips. They stayed there for a little bit. Then his lips went down my chin to my throat. His lips paused half way down my throat.

I heard a voice. It was Alice. "Edward, don't-" she started. But it was too late. Edward had bit me. Bit me on the neck. I couldn't breathe and closed my eyes.

**Hehehe I'm evil huh!!**


	5. Bella

 Thanks for the constructive criticism

 **Thanks for the constructive criticism! Sorry for taking a while to update! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

I opened my eyes and saw we were in Edward's room. I heard a crying voice. I was shocked to see that Edward was crying, actual tears running quickly down his cheeks.

Then I saw his face. It wasn't pale anymore or as beautiful, but still very good looking.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he sobbed.

"What happened?" I asked. Then it hit me. A burning pain that felt as if my whole body was in a great fire. I screamed louder than I ever had before.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry," Edward cried harder.

I screamed again. "Edward!" I screamed.

"Oh, Bella I don't know what happened. One minute I was looking at you, then I couldn't see you. Then I could see you but… but…" he paused.

"But I don't know what happened to me. I… I couldn't think straight. All I could say was I wanted that delicious smell. Then I… I…" he couldn't finish.

I screamed again. Edward hugged me. "Bella, I'm human. Carlisle said that I loved you so much and I was willing to die for you so my love for you made me human…" he said still crying.

I screamed again in agony. I couldn't take this searing pain. Why didn't Carlisle or someone just suck the venom out?

"But I had to lose control," he growled. "Bella, Carlisle tried to turn me back, but the love is so strong that it won't work. Then he tried sucking the venom out, but it was too… too late," his voice broke on the last word.

I screamed yet again. "Bella, I'm so sorry… I have caused so much pain," he apologized.

"Edward, I love you," I gasped looking at him. He wasn't as cute, but still beautiful.

"I love you too," he said looking at me.

I gasped and screamed. I didn't want this anymore. If Edward is human, then I want to be human too.

**Day one **

**Day two**

**Day three**

It was the fourth day I've been screaming. Edward had to leave the third day. I was starting to smell the blood. Alice came in the third day to keep me company. I was sad when Edward left. They was I have to stay away from him. He didn't want to leave. He said he'd rather die then leave me. Then I told him if he died he would be leaving me and that I could see him after I've been controlled. He left kissing my hand. The pain started subsiding. My throat felt dry and sore.

"Alice," I croaked.

"Bella, is the burning gone?" Alice asked.

"Yes," I sighed.

"You sound thirsty."

I nodded.

"Well, Edward's downstairs, but you can't see him yet."

I sighed. "Bella, I was thinking we could use this time to work on the wedding. I told Charlie that you were staying here."

"Oh. Umm… Alice?" I said only being able to think about the stinging thirst.

"Oh, I'll take you right now," Alice said. "By the way you look great!"

I looked in the mirror with wide eyes. My skin was pale and I had perfectly curved face.

Alice took my hand to go hunting. When we got back, we walked in and saw Edward in the hall. He stopped and looked at me with his jaw dropping. I looked at him. I started to fun to hug him, but then I felt Alice pull me back.

"No, Alice…I just want to hug him."

"You'll smell his blood. I'm sorry," Alice told me.

Then the most delicious scent hit me. I wanted it.

I frowned as I saw a tear roll down Edward's face. Alice and I walked up the stairs to Alice's room.

"I hate this Alice. I want- I _need _to be with him."

"I'm sorry, Bella, but you will attack," she said softly.

Alice and I started planning for the wedding.

**June**

**July**

It was now august and this is when I wanted to have the wedding. Alice has been watching me closely.

"Alice, how are we going to get married?" I asked.

"I don't know, Bella."

"Alice," said a sweet voice. Edward.

"Coming, Edward."

Alice left the room. I have to go see someone. Someone that's not Alice. I love her but, I need to see… see Edward. Maybe I could sneak out and see Jake. No, the treaty would be broken.


	6. The Power

Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight you ask

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it took my a really long time to update! Here is the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight you ask? Well, I'm flattered, but no. **

I have to see Edward. Alice and I just went hunting, so I think I'll be in control. Besides, I'm going nuts. I went out the window and turned around. I wrinkled my nose. Jacob was there staring at me in horror.

"Jake," I said surprised.

"You- You're a vampire!" Jake exclaimed in horror.

"Yes, Jake, I am," I responded cringing.

Jake just stood there looking at me in shock.

"Jake, don't be mad," I said nervously.

"Ok, Bells," he happily said.

What? He's not mad? Wow. That was easy. Too easy.

"Jacob, you're not mad?"

"No. I'm far from mad!" he yelled.

"Don't be mad," I whispered.

"Ok." Jake was happy again.

What?

"Jake, will you make up your mind? Are you mad at me or not?"

"Ok, fine then. I'm mad."

"Ok then I got to go." I turned around.

"No, Bella. Wait!" He stopped me.

"What do you want?" I asked irritated.

"I don't know," Jake admitted backing away.

"Ugh! I don't have time for this!" I started walking away.

"Bella don't go," Jake said.

"Why not?" I waited for a long time.

"So now you and Edward are both bloodsuckers now right?"

"Wrong."

"Wrong… Bella I can smell you… No offense, but you reek."

I sighed. "Jake, Edward's human."

Jacob started laughing hysterically.

"Jacob, this isn't funny."

"Be serious, Bella," he laughed.

"I am being serious," I growled.

Jacob stopped laughing and stared at me.

"What?!"

"Edward loved me so much he was willing to die for me that he changed human," I said with my teeth together.

Jake stood there very still. Finally he said, "Then how in the world did you become a vampire?"

"Alice saw in a vision-" I started to tell him, but stopped. Should I tell him that Edward attacked me?

"Bella, what did that bloodsucker see?"

"Well, umm… Alice saw Edward attack me," I muttered.

"WHAT?" Jake was shaking now.

"Calm down, Jake!" I ordered.

Jake didn't say anything. He just stopped shaking.

"Edward attacked you?" he said surprisingly calmly.

"Well, Carlisle thinks that while Edward was changing human that Edward had one minute last change test and Edward wasn't strong enough."

"You would have been better off with me," Jake muttered.

"Maybe…" I said turning around and running at vampire speed to the front door.

I opened the door and headed toward the room the piano is in. I had heard Edward playing the piano upstairs. When I got there Edward wasn't there.

"Bella." I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Edward standing there. We stood there for a long time. Oh no. I started to smell the blood. My jaw tightened. Edward noticed and started to back away. If I could cry I would be right now. I didn't want him to leave me.

"Wait!" I exclaimed.

Edward stopped. I looked into his beautiful green eyes. I closed my eyes. I tried to tell myself not to smell his blood. I said it over and over in my mind. Then I opened my eyes and couldn't smell the blood.

"That was easy," I muttered to myself. I started walking towards Edward.

"Bella stop."

"Why? I want you," I whispered.

"I know, love, that's why you have to go." Edward's voice broke.

"No I want to hug you," I said.

"Bella, you can't." A tear slowly made its way down his cheek.

"Why?"

"You're not controlled my love." More tears poured.

"I can't smell your blood."

"You can't?"

"I told myself not to smell your blood and the smell went away," I said smiling.

"It went away?"

"Yes," I said tearlessly crying.

Edward ran and hugged me. I hugged him back just enough so that I wouldn't hurt him.

"Oh, Bella I've miss you," Edward cried.

"Me too," I sighed.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I said looking into his green eyes.

"Bella." A voice said behind me.

"Alice its ok, she has the power to tell herself to do things," Edward told her.

"What?" both Alice and I said.

"Bella told me that she told herself no to smell my blood. Then she told me she couldn't smell my blood."

"Is that Edward?" Carlisle asked me walking in.

"Carlisle is it possible that Bella's power is to tell herself to do things?"

"Yes, and others," he said.

"Others?" I asked.

"Yes you can probably tell anyone to do anything."

That's why Jacob was acting so weird when I said _Jacob, don't be mad. _That's why he said _Ok, Bella. _Then I got an idea.

"Really… Edward kiss me."

Edward grinned and leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back, then Edward pulled back and looked at me. I smiled and Edward kissed me again. It was different. He was warm.

"Bella, this is different. You're cold," Edward whispered.

"It's different for me too, you're warm."

Edward started laughing. I joined in. We were laughing hard. We went to Edward's room on his bed. I saw a refrigerator corner.

"I have to eat food! You know, you're right, it is good," Edward said smiling at me. We heard a knock on the door. It was Alice. She came in and sat be me.

"Bella, now that you can't hurt Edward would you like to have your wedding?" Alice asked happily.

"Sure, this Saturday." I looked at Edward and the ring that was still on my finger.

Edward put his hand under my chin and pulled it up so that I was looking at his face.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I said.


	7. The Wedding

AN: Hey guys

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. The last weeks have been hard. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight books. Stephenie Meyer does.**

Today is our wedding day. I looked at Edward, He was a sleep. I was lying down next to him on the bed. We are holding hands. I looked up at the ceiling then at Edward again. He was looking at me.

"Today is our wedding day," Edward said repeating my thoughts with a big smile.

"Yes, Today is our wedding day," I sighed and smiled a little.

Edward kissed my forehead then got up and I followed him to the small table in he's room. He got out a bowl of cereal and we sat there.

Someone knocked on the door. "Bella, Renee is here to help get you ready." Alice said.

Edward got up and hugged me then went back to the other side of the small table. I knew that was the hint that I should go get ready. So I got up and took a deep breath and walked out of Edward's room.

I walked in Alice's room and Renee was there. Before I could say anything they had me go put my dress on. When I come back with the dress on they had me sit in a chair so they could do my hair. I saw Alice get out the crimper.

"Alice please …" I started to warn her when she interrupted.

"Bella I will be carefully," Alice said in a calm tone.

I nodded. When they where don't with my hair they did my make up.

When they were done Renee told me how nice I was and that they did a good job.

I looked in the mirror and I was shocked I did look nice. Alice didn't go overboard.

We planned to have the wedding in our meadow. I had to stand behind the trees. Charlie was standing by me.

"Bella I love you," Charlie hugged me.

I hugged Charlie back and said "I love you too and thanks."

"As long as this is what you want," Charlie backed away.

Why did that make me think of Jacob? "This is what I want," I told him, after I thought about it.

The music started. I walked forward with Charlie by my side. I didn't want to look around so I look up at where Edward was suppose to be. When I did he was looking at me with a bigger small then when he woke up.

Charlie released me and I walk up to Edward, he took my hand. We were facing Emmett. Edward said he would have Emmett get clerical license to try to make me feel better.

Emmett started. "Welcome to the marriage of Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen."

We turned to face each other. I looked into Edwards green eyes.

Emmett started to talk again turning to me. "Isabella Swan do you take Edward Cullen as your husband for happiness and eternity?"

"I do," I said nervously

I took Edward's ring and put it on he's left hand ring finger.

Emmett turned to Edward. "Edward Cullen do you take Isabella Swan as your wife and promise to take care of her for all eternity?"

"I do," Edward took my ring and put it on my left hand ring finger.

"You may kiss the bride," Emmett smiled

Edward was looking at me and I was looking at him. Edward leaned in and lifted my veil and flipped it over my head. Then brought he's lips to my lips. This kiss was different, he's lips didn't seem as warm or cold. It felt so different.

Edward pulled back and looked at me. He gave me a surprised look then he smiled and we walk back behind the trees.

"Bella your eyes," Edward said in a shocked tone.

"My eyes," I said

"Their brown," Edward said

"What?" I said surprised.

"Your eyes are brown" He looked in my eyes with he's jaw tightening.

"How?" I asked shocked

"I don't know," He hugged me tight

"Bella, Edward, come on," Alice said walking to us.

"Alice, look at Bella's eyes," Edward demanded.

Alice looked in my eyes. "What about them?" She asked like she didn't see that my eyes have changed.

"Her eyes are brown," Edward said shocked that she didn't see the color change.

"Oh," Alice said with a smile. Why is she not as surprised as Edward and I? What is going on? Why are my eyes Brown? I started to think, something come to mind. What if I was human!!

"Edward," I looked up at him.

When I said he's name he look at me. "What if I'm human?" I told him. He's eyes got big and you pull away.

"Alice did you see this coming?" he asked.

"Yes," Alice said with the some smile. "But that doesn't mean she's human."

"Bella tell you're self to smell blood." Edward demanded.

What? Is he crazy/then I could kill him. But I did what Edward said. I closed my see to think. I told myself to smell the blood. I waited for a little bit. I started to feel dizzy. I opened my eyes and saw Edward's hand. It was bleeding. Yup he is crazy I thought when I stared to really feel dizzy. I started to fall then Edward caught me. He was smiling at me. I got back up on my feet.

"That was stupid," I told him.

"What was stupid?" Edward asked still smiling.

"Cutting your self," I said.

"Well… it did hurt, but why you're human again," Edward said picking me up and carrying me down to the car.

"What if …" I paused "If I was still a vampire?" I asked curiously.

"Well… then I would run away like a scared little boy," He said rubbing he's nose against mine.

"Not funny," I said looking away.

"Ok, ok I'd come and give you a kiss," Edward said moving he's nose down by the corner of my lips. Then he kissed me before I could say anything more.

I didn't care any more, he won. Are lips moved in the some way when Edward kissed me at the wedding. Only it had a happier feeling to it. Edward had stopped walking and he pulled away broking the kiss. He put me down so I was right side up.

**Sorry I don't really know how to do the wedding part so I hope this was good enough. Again sorry for the long wait. **


	8. Reception

AN: hey guys

**AN: hey guys! Hope you like my story if so please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight books. Stephenie Meyer does.**

We where at Edward's car. Edward opened my door. "Thanks," I said sitting down.

"Your welcome," Edward said kissing my cheek. Then he shut the door and got in. He started to drove to he's house, that's where we are having the reception.

When we got there. Renee and Alice did my hair and make up again for the reception. Edward and I have to stand in the line. Edward was to the right of me Charlie was to the left of me. Renee was to the left of Charlie. Phil was to the left of Renee. Then to the right of Edward was Esme. Carlisle was to the right of Esme.

"Oh Bella you look so awesome," Jessica said hugging me.

"Thanks," I hugged her back.

"Edward," Jessica said nodding her head then going down the line. Edward smiled at her.

"Oh Bella you look nice," Angela said hugging me too.

"Thanks," I hugged her too.

"You look nice too Edward," Angela said walking down the line.

"Hi Bella… nice dress," Mike said sadly. Mike didn't even look at Edward he just walked down the line. Edward took my right hand.

After there weren't anymore people coming through the line, Edward and I went out side to take some pictures. After we took some pictures we sat on a bench out side the Cullen's house.

"Bella I can't believe your human," Edward said looking at me and smiling that crooked smile I love so much.

"I know I was so sad when you couldn't be with me," I said looking at him.

"I can't believe that I'm human," Edward was still looking at me.

"I can't believe it either. Its like are life's really are going to have a happy ending," I said happy I was with my husband that loved me so much and we were going to be together forever.

"I know all my life of being a vampire I'd never thought that I'd get to be human again," Edward looked happy too.

'"Bells there doing a daddy daughter dance, and they asked me to dance with you," Charlie said walking to us.

What? "Ok," I get up nervous. I took Charlie's hand. We walked inside the Cullen's house, Edward followed us in.

Why is Alice doing this to me? I can't Dance well. The music started, Charlie and I tried to dance but we were not good at it. But we tried then every girl and their dads where dancing.

Another slow song started and Edward was dancing with me. He was better at dancing so dancing with him felt better then dancing with my dad. When the song ended they had us throw the bouquet. Angela got it.

After that bouquet we had to cut the Cake. "C'mon Bella don't be such a lady, shove it in he's face," Emmett said.

Everyone was telling us to smash the cake in are faces. Edward gave me a wicked smile and then smashed the piece of cake in my face.

"Hey," Alice said mad that Edward messed up my make up. I didn't care I smashed the piece of cake I had in my hand in Edward's face.

Everyone was laughing at us "Way to be a woman, Bella," Emmett said pleased.

After the reception Edward and I helped clean the house. Then we decided to plan on going to Hawaii for are honeymoon.

"Bella I made you something," Edward said taking my hand and going to the piano, then looked at me. "Bella this is called MY LOVE," he stared to play the piano. Then he started singing.

I started to cry. When he finished playing the song he wrote for me I hugged him and kissed him. He kissed me back.

"Thank you Edward," I said smiling looking in he's green eyes.

"I made it will you where a vampire," Edward smiled.

Then we heard the front door brake down. Edward and I walked to the front door. "Jacob… what are you doing here?" I asked shocked to see him here.

"We are here for war!!" Jacob folded he's arms with the pack in back of him.

**Hey sorry this is a short chapter but I hope you like it .**


	9. The War

AN: Hey guys

**AN: Hey guys!! Sorry about my grammar. I'll try better on this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight books. Stephenie Meyer does.**

"We don't want to fight you," Carlisle said calmly.

"Good then this should be easy," Jacob looked at Carlisle with a wicked smile.

"Wait Bella is not vampire," Edward said getting in front of me.

Edward doesn't know that I told him. "She's not?" Jacob looked at me confused. He tightened his jaw and raised his eyebrows.

"Edward, Bella told him," Alice turned to Edward.

"What, When?" Edward was now looking at me. I didn't know what to say. "Bella… why?"

"I'm sorry," I looked down finally saying something. I know that Edward was looking at me. I could feel it. I looked up at his face. "I … wanted to see you so bad," I paused. "I snuck out of Alice's room to go find you and Jake was there," I paused again. I was about to start talking again when Jacob interrupted me.

"I was coming to talk with Bella when I saw her. Then I smelled her," he paused. "I didn't think you would ever really do it. What about keeping her safe?

We waited for what seemed along time. Finally Jacob started to talk again "Oh that's right Edward Cullen you attacked her."

"Jacob," I yelled. I couldn't take it any more. Jacob turned to look at me. I couldn't say anything. He looked so mad.

"Bella ,is Edward now a bloodsucker again," Jacob asked?

"No," I paused. "No we are both very human."

Edward looked at me and kissed my cheek. "I love you," Edward whispered in my ear, he sounded nervous.

"STOP," some one yelled. Edward turned around so I could see Jacob. He was mad. "Get away from her," Jacob unfolded his arms.

"Jacob," I yelled again.

"Bella you're not safe here," Jacob told me.

"Edward is my husband. Vampire or not I'm staying with him…I love him," I said. Edward took my hand.

Jacob looked at are hands. He was about to say something when we heard some one coming up to the front door, that was now on the floor.

"Bella," some one walking in. It was Jessica. "I forgot my purse."

"Umm," that was all I could say.

"I'll get it, wait here," Alice said.

"Ok it's the blue one," Jessica said looking at Jacob then the pack.

I looked at Jacob. He was looking at Jessica in a weird way. Then I thought is Jacob imprinting on Jessica?

"Here you are," Alice said handing her the purse.

"Thanks," Jessica said taking her purse and leaving.

Jacob turned to look at me. "Ok can we just get this started?"

"Wait, Bella's human can we just call it off?" Edward asked.

"NO…Edward you broke the treaty." Jacob said very mad.

Carlisle started to talk "We don't have to go to war."

"Wrong, we do," Sam said looking at Edward.

Then Jacob nodded his head. The whole pack jump up and turned in to werewolves. Sam went for Edward. One went for Carlisle. Paul went for Emmett. Jared went for Jasper. Embry went for Alice. Two others went for Rosalie and Esme. Jacob came to my side.

Emmett Throw Paul against the stairs pinning him down. "Come on is that the best you can do?"

Paul was trying to fight back. Then one of them pinned Esme to the floor. They all were fighting. I looked at Edward. Sam had easily pinned him to the floor. I'm scared. Why? I put my hands over my eyes. Then I felt some one put their hands around my waist.

I opened my eyes, it was Jacob. I pulled away. "Don't touch me, I'm… married Jake," I said looking in his mad eyes.

He was looking at me mad. "I can change that," he said throw his teeth. Then he snapped his fingers.

All the werewolves stopped fighting and looked at Jacob. Jacob nodded his head again and they started fighting again.

Paul flipped over Emmett.Now Paul was pinning Emmett down. Esme was still pinned down. Emby pinned Alice down to the floor. Then Carlisle fell to the floor and was pinned to the floor too. Jared pinned Jasper to the stairs by Emmett.

Then I heard a scream. I looked at where Sam and Edward where fighting. Edward was screaming in pain. His shirt was bleeding where his heart was. Sam had torn his shirt and skin.

"NO," I screamed in pain too. I ran to where Edward was. I put his head on my knees.

"Bella… I…love you," Edward kissed my left hand by my ring.

I get what he was saying. He was saying good bye. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. "No," I looked at Edward then took his left hand.

Then Edward closed his eyes. His hand was still holding my left hand on his chest. "NO Edward please don't leave me," I cried. "NO, NO, NO Edward please… I can't live with out you."

My love, My Life, My… Husband. I thought. "No," I cried some more kissing his left hand by his ring. "I love you," I hugged him. Then I closed my eyes wit tears going down my cheeks. How could this be happening?

"Carlisle please help me… Change him back… then me," I demanded with tears going down my cheeks.

I looked up at him. He was standing by the rest of the Cullen's. "Bella I … I can't his love for you was so strong he can't be changed back." He was tearlessly crying with the others.

"NO, NO, NO," I said crying more and more. I closed my eyes again.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked up. It was Jacob.

"Bella I'm here," He said.

I stood up and looked at him. I was so mad. "Jacob…I… I hate you," I yelled at him.

"Bella you see I'm better for you and I love you," he said sweetly.

"Jacob if you loved me, you wouldn't have…" I started to yelled but know I was crying again. "You wouldn't have killed my husband."

I looked at Edward and I sat back down by him. Then I looked at his chest where it was bleeding still. I started to cry. How could Jake do this to me? How could he let Sam do this to me? I thought with me eyes closed again.

Then I opened my eyes and looked at Edward's chest again. There was a hand where Edward was bleeding. I looked up, it was Jacob. He was looking at me in the eyes. I looked back down at Edward's chest, it wasn't bleeding any more. I looked back up and Jacob was gone. I looked around the room the pack was gone too and the Cullen's were looking at me in shock.

"Bella," I heard someone say right by me. I looked at Edward his eyes were open and he was looking at me. "Bella" he said again.

I couldn't say anything. Finally I said "Oh Edward you're a live," I cried hugging him.

We looked at each other in shock then Edward sat up so he was sitting by me. He put his lips to mine then he kissed me. I kissed him back.

Edward pulled back "I love you."

"I love you too," I pulled back too.

Then we kissed each other again. The Cullen's left us to be alone. We just sat there kissing each other.

**AN: I know I'm evil. Jk I would never have Edward or Jacob die. I hope my grammar is better this time.**


	10. Jacob

AN: Hey

**AN: Hey!! I made this up but what happened with Edward was Jacob healed Edward with his hand. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight books. Stephenie Meyer does. **

Edward's hand was twisting in my hair and his lips moved with mine. We were hugging each other tight. I didn't want to loose him. Not now, not ever. Edward pulled his lips slowly way looking in to my eyes. I sat there very still by Edward. He started whipping I'm tears away. I was crying.

"Love, I'm here. You don't have to cry anymore," Edward hugged me then pulled back and looked at his chest where you could see the hole in his shirt. "How…" he paused "I thought I was died Intel I…I felt a warm hand on my chest."

He looked at me. I don't really know what happened. "I… I think …Jacob…" I paused. Did Jake save Edwards life?

I was about to say something but then Edward spoke. "You…think …he saved me?"

I was looking at him then I remembered Jake's hand on Edward's chest. "Yes…I think."

"Well … it doesn't matter. All that matters is that we a both alive," Edward said.

"No Edward it does matter if Jake saved your life," I paused. "I need to talk to him."

"NO, Bella I'm not letting you go near him again," he paused. "Not after that… I… I gave he a chance." He tightened his jaw.

"Edward, he saved your life," how could Edward do that to me. Jake saved his life, I think. "Please …just let me go see him… to …to ….see what happened?"

"Bella…" he started to shake his head. "… You want me to give him one more chance?"

I thought about it. Then I nodded.

He closed his eyes "Bella …I can't."

"Why?"

"I care about you way to much too just let you die." He opened his eyes.

"You think he is going to kill me... He loves me Edward and I love him too."

Edward looked at me in shock. Then he took my hand. "If …if he hurts you Bella I'm not going to let him near you." He closed his eyes again.

"Thank you Edward, I…I love you," Edward's eyes opened and smiled that crooked smile I love.

"I'll take you there tomorrow," Edward stood up then pulled me up.

We went to Edward's room and went to bed. When we woke up we eat and then we got in Edward's Volvo.

"Bella, please be carefully," Edward said stopping the car.

"I will," I looked at him. He was looking at me.

"Please" Edward said again.

I rolled my eyes and then kissed his right cheek. "I know Jake would never mean to hurt me."

"He let Sam nearly kill me," Edward said.

"Then he saved you," I said opening the door and walking out. Then I walk pass the treat line and started to walk to Jacob's house.

When I got there Billy said Jake wasn't there, he was at the beach. So I walk to the beach. When I got there I saw Jake standing in the place where he told me about the Cullen's.

"Jake," I called.

Jacob turned around to face me. His eyes got big and he half smiled before calling my name. "Bella, I'm so, so, sorry."

I walked to him. "Why?"

Jacob breathed in. "I stood behind the trees and watched you get married to that blood… boy and I couldn't Ta-."

"No not that, why did you save him and how?" I said interrupting him.

"When I saw tears running down your cheeks, Right then I knew that the Cullen's were not the evil ones, we were." He said looking at me.

I looked at him. "That was evil. You really thought killing Edward would make me love you more?"

"No, it was stupid and I'm really sorry, truly." He looked at me. "Forgive me?"

I thought about it should I forgive him? He looked at me with his jaw tightened. I closed my eyes. He did save him. "How did you save him?" I asked opening my eyes.

He frowned and breathed in again. "You know how I can heal fast?"

I nodded.

"Well I can heal others too."

"Oh, then why did you?"

"Save him?"

"Yes."

"I saw how upset you were and that you really truly love him. I told myself right then that I want you to be happy and killing Edward was not going to make you happy so I healed him and left." Jacob said looking at me.

I was crying. "Thank you Jake I love you… like a friend."

"Does this mean that I'm forgiven?" He asked.

I walked closer to him and hugged him "Yes" I said then Jake hugged me back.

"Bella the treaty's off, Edward and the Cullen's can come and see us." Jake said pulling away.

"Really, what about Sam and-,"

"We thought about it and as long as the Cullen's can hold back there thirst for blood, we're cool," Jake said.

"What about the scent?" I asked.

"You come every time with the scent on you, we can handle it," Jake wrinkled his nose.

I smiled and hugged him again. "You're my best friend ever."

He hugged me back. "That's what I'm here for."

We sit on the beach and talked about plans we made. I told him that Edward and I are going to Hawaii for our honey moon.

"So tell me if I'm wrong Edward bite…you, when you woke up Edward was human, then you had to go with out seeing him for two mouths?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"Yap," I paused. "But then I found out that I got a power to tell anyone and myself what to do. So then I told myself to not smell blood and it worked I could be with Edward again."

"That's why when I saw you, I… I felt weird," Jake laughed.

I laughed with him then thought I should go. "I better go Jake."

"All right," Jake said getting up then he helped me up.

We walked to Jacob's house when we got there Jake said he would drive me home. "Did you walk all the way here from the treaty line?" he asked.

"Yes well I ran." I looked at Jake he was stopping the car. "Why are you stopping?"

"Because, Edward's in his Volvo at the treaty line," Jake parked his car on the side of the road.

I looked out of the front window and saw the shiny Volvo and Edward was in it. Did he stay there the whole time? "Oh," I said looking back at Jake. "Well I'm glad everything worked out."

"Me too," he said

I opened my door. "Bye Jake."

Jake leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. **(JK LOL)**

Jake leaned forward and hugged me. "Bye Bells." I hugged him back. Then he pulled back and I got out of the car and walked to Edward's car. I opened the door and sat down.

"Bella, are you hurt?" Edward asked.

"No," I said looking at him he was looking at me.

We waited for Jake to leave then we talked on the way back. I told him about what Jake and I talked about and how they can go pass the treaty line.

When we got home we walked to Edward's room and got on the bed. I'm so glad everything is starting to go right. Jake's happy, Edward's happy to be with me again, and I'm happy to have the best friend and husband ever.

**AN: it's not over yet there problems just getting started!! hehe!! lol**


	11. Hawaii

**AN: So I haven't added more for awhile. I had decided to write my own story, but I'm going to add the last parts for ya. Hope you like how I wrote the ending. I had fun writing it while I did. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight books. Stephenie Meyer does.**

Edward and I were on a Plane to Hawaii. He thought I needed a place to go that would keep me warm. How I like the weather being warm and also how I had to suffer the coldness of his ice cold body every day I was with him. Every time he hugged me and kissed me. I kind of miss the coldness. It's what told me it was him and no one else. But then again it's nice to get close to Edward and know he isn't suffering the pains of wanting so deeply to drink the blood that's in me.

"What are you thinking, love?" Edward asked as his green eyes looked right in mine.

I was looking back at him in the eyes. I said. "You," I had a smile on my face.

He smiled back. "What about me?"

I turned to my left where Edward was sitting by me "That I'm with you and we get to have this time to be together," I kissed his cheek. "Just you and me," I leaned into him. Him hugged me and kissed me on the top of my head. And rubbed my right hand with his thumb

"Me too," Edward whispered.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Edward saying. "Love, we have to get off now. We are here."

"Hmm…," I said as I lifted my body up away from Edward.

I most of looked tired because Edward asked "Would you like me to carry you out of the plane?"

"N-n-no…," I started to say as Edward scooped me out of my seat and said.

"Shhh my love, I'll carry you, you're tired."

I must have fallen asleep in his arms because I woke up to a voice I didn't know of. "I wish my wife would talk in your sleep about me… I mean all she talks about at night is how I drive people anywhere but I won't drive her. I mean all she has to do is ask and pay. Like you I mean this is gold right here what you gave me. Well here we are.

"Bella you're awoke." He smiled at me.

It was dark and Edward helped me out and thanked the driver. "Thank you so much."

"No thank you, and you pretty lady treat this boy the way men should be treated ok?"

"Umm ok," I said confused and tired in Edwards's arms from the plane ride here.

"Good because my wife lost that…," Edward turned me around and started walking to the door of the hotel. I couldn't hear the lost words of the man in the cab. I didn't really want to. All I wanted was to go to sleep. I turned my head and looked back he was still talking and hitting the cab.

As Edward opened the door and led me to the desk he said. "That guy is crazy. I mean the whole ride all he could talk about was his wife and how she should have treated him."I just looked up at his face. He was looking at me "Don't listen to him," he said. I nodded as we got to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The lady said as she looked up. When she saw Edward she smiled and kept looking at my husband.

"Yes we have a reservation." He said.

"Of course, let me look up your room, umm what's your name?" The lady asked as she stopped typing and looks at Edward again.

"Cullen," he said.

"Cullen," she smiled as she typed "Well aren't you just full of money. Wish my boyfriend had money like that she said as she handed the key to him.

"Edward you didn't?" I asked.

"Oh he did." The lady at the desk said as she looked at me then Edward again.

She looked at him like he was some hot and rich guy that was free…. Hello he's mine. We are married. I told myself as we walked to the elevator.

When we got to the Room it was on the top floor and there was like no other room on this floor. I smiled because deep inside I'm glad we have this room.

Edward stood there and looked at me. "What was that all about at the desk? You looked upset."

"What was what all about?" I said not wanting to tell him I was jealous of the girl's looks at the desk.

Edward smiled. "You were jealous of her," he said as he opened the door a little. "Well let's see how jealous she greats when she finds out what's going on tonight."

I walked in what's going on tonight? I thought. Then I looked around. It was huge like a house, a small house.

"Like it?" He asked as he stepped back

I followed him curiously. "Yes."

When I said it he fell back on to a bed with a smile.

I got on the bed next him and he turned around so he was facing me. He smiled and the leaned toward me and I felt his lips on mine. Then slowly his lips kissed my cheek and then my neck. I kissed him as he kissed me.

That night Edward surprised me by fulfilling my demand I wanted the night before the war with the newborns. The next day Edward and I started walking out the front door by the desk when The same lady asked.

"Did you like the room?" she looked at me.

Before I could say anything Edward said. "She loved it and the bed was her favorite part of the room," She just looked at me with a shock on her face. All I could do was smile and walk out with Edward as I blushed. I was going to kill him for that later. It was true though I did say that.

We spent some time there at the beach and looked at sights why'll we were there. The last day come and we headed home then we were at the airport walking to Edwards Volvo. "I can't believe you spent-," I was interrupted by Edward who said.

"I didn't spend money on the room."

"Then who did?"

"Esme."

When we got him home and walked out Jacob was there with Alice. "Bella your back," Jacob said.

"Jake what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I should go, come and see me when you can Bells." Jacob said leaving. What was that about? Why did he leave I just got back.

"Bella come here," Edward said as he took me in his arms and led me to the woods. Then we stopped at a small house not as small as Charlie's, but not as big as the Cullen's.

**AN: Well here is another chapter I will be adding the rest soon. Again hope you liked it and please review if you liked it. Thanks! :) **


	12. The News

**AN: Ok here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight books. Stephenie Meyer does. **

"Do you like it," Edward asked putting me right side up.

I don't know what to say. Did Edward build this or was it here? "Yea, Edward has this been here the whole time or-."

"Emmett and Jasper helped me build it," Edward said hugging me and looking me in the eyes.

I gave him a confusing look. "When did you have the time to do this?"

"When I couldn't see you," he paused and looked at the smallish house. "Its how I got my mind off you when you were a vampire," he told my hand and looked me in the eyes again and smiled.

"Shall we take a look inside? He asked.

"Let's take a looked," I smiled handing arms with Edward as we walked in the house. When I got in I looked around and it was nice. The kind of house I would like. Edward knows me too well. "Oh Edward I love it," I hugged him

"Do you?" He hugged back then leaned away. "Want to see the rest of the house?"

I nodded. Then Edward took me around the house and showed me our room. I liked that room.

"And this room is for what we make it for later," Edward said as we passed an empty room. Then he showed me the living room and the kitchen.

"I really love this house. Thank you." Edward hugged me and then kissed my forehead, "Anything for you, love."

"I'm going to have to thank Emmett and Jasper for helping you later." I looked up at him in the eyes. He was looking at me.

When Edward and I got back to the Cullen's house Alice come running toward us. "Bella, Edward I have something you're going to need." She took my hand and Edward and pulled us toward her room. When we got to her room walked in and there was a highchair, a crib, Baby stuff, and a lot of Baby clothes.

"Alice what is all this?" I asked.

"Ugh, I would know by know what this was about if I was still a vampire," He said frustrated.

"Don't you know?" Alice asked with a big smile on her face.

"No," Edward and I said.

Alice come and hugged me then looked at Edward then me again. "Bella, You're going to have a baby!," then Alice skipped over to the pile of clothes.

I looked at Edward and he was looking at me. "What?"

"Bella's pregnant?" Edward asked.

"Yep isn't this exciting," she held up a dress

"I'm going to have a girl?" I asked

Alice Nodded Going back to the pile of clothes. Edward was still looking at me still.

"I'm Going to be a father… this is something I didn't think I'd ever get to be." Edward said not move still.

I hugged Edward. "And I'm going to a mother," then I felt Edwards arms wrap around me.

"Alice the other truck is here with more clothes…," I turned toward the entrance of the door. And Emmett was standing there.

Then I looked at Alice. "What?"

"Very funny Emmett…I wish there was," Alice said giving Emmett a look.

Emmett Laughed and left down the hall.

I looked back at Edward. "Edward I'm not ready for this."

"Its ok love, you're going to make a good mother," Edward said tightening his arms around me and then kissed me on the lips.

I backed away. "What if I drop her when I trip?"

Edward laughed. "Then I'd catch her." He leaned in and kissed me moving his lips on mine make my lips move on his tell our lips moved together. Then I felt Edward Freeze… Then he backed away.

"Alice?" Edward said.

**AN: Hehe Did you like it? Please review it and tell me? :) **


End file.
